Cauchemar
by mimee95
Summary: Depuis la mort de son père, elle fait des cauchemars. Elle se retrouve orpheline et sous la garde de sa tante qui vit au Japon, mais elle n'arrivera jamais chez cette dernière. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouve dans le monde de Death Note. Elle fera tout en son possible pour barrer la route à l'ennemi de son personnage favorit dans le but de sauver sa vie.
1. Épilogue

Je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. J'entends mon père pleurer et j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais une autre porte apparut. J'ouvre la nouvelle porte et une autre apparait encore. Des portes ne cessent d'apparaitre et finalement j'entre dans la chambre de mon père. Il est là suspendu au ventilateur par un nœud coulant autour du cou, mais il pleure encore. En me voyant, il cesse de pleurer et pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi avec un regard plein de rage.

Je me réveille en criant, les cauchemars font maintenant partis de ma vie quotidienne et je fais toujours le même. Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai retrouvé mon père mort pendu dans sa chambre. Je regarde autour de moi et les passagers de l'avion me regardent comme si j'étais une vraie folle. L'hôtesse de l'air vient me voir avec un air inquiet et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui souris timidement en disant que oui et je mets mes écouteurs. Je suis en route pour le Japon, je vais vivre chez la sœur de mon père, mais je n'ai jamais aimé cette femme. Moi qui voulais visiter le Japon, je vais être servie. J'écoute la liste de musiques complète de Death Note pour me changer les idées. Je referme les yeux en soupirant de tristesse et je m'imagine des scénarios de moi avec L pour me remonter le moral. C'est l'un de mes nouveaux trucs. Je retombe doucement dans les bras de Morphée pour un nouveau cauchemar…..


	2. Perdue chez les martiens

Je me réveille en hurlant comme toujours, mais en ouvrant les yeux ce que je vis semblait être tout simplement un autre rêve. Tout était dessiné : les immeubles, les poubelles et le sans-abri non loin de moi qui me regardait avec un air inquiet.

-Ça va? me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque et inquiète.

Je me redresse lentement en essayant de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivée dans cette triste ruelle, mais c'était comme si j'étais atteinte d'amnésie.

-Ça va? me redemande le sans-abri encore plus inquiet devant mon air paniqué et perdu.

-Je...je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivée ici. Je prenais l'Avion pour venir au Japon et je me suis endormie dans l'appareil. Je me réveille ensuite dans une ruelle et tout est dessiné. Tout est comme des dessins. On dirait que nous sommes dans un énorme cahier de dessins. lui dis-je apeurée.

Le sans-abri approche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que je sente sans problème son haleine fétide contre mon visage. Il me regarde dans les yeux et d'un coup il semble amusé.

-Pupilles normales. Tu n'es pas droguée. On dirait que tu es juste folle. me dit-il d'un ton joyeux en se reculant pour s'asseoir face à moi.

-Je ne suis pas folle. Je vous le jure. répliquais-je légèrement énervée.

-Tous les fous disent qu'ils ne sont pas fous, mais ils sont fous. lance le sans-abri en ricanant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer. À vrai dire, il a raison. C'est tout simplement fou de tout voir en dessin.

-Bon je suis peut-être folle, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je suis perdue. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé du moment où je me suis endormie dans l'avion et celui-ci. Pouvez-vous m'aider? lui demandais-je avec un peu de désespoir.

-Vous aider? Vous m'Avez vu non? Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi. Désolé, mais vous allez devoir vous aidez toute seule. dit-il en regardant l'intérieur de son verre de café qui doit contenir quelques pièces.

Je me lève et il m'imite lentement. Je me rends compte que j'ai mon sac à dos. Être dans un lieu inconnu est stressant, mais avoir au moins des choses qui m'appartiennent me calme un peu. Je regarde le sans-abri qui commence à s'éloigner.

-Hey vous pouvez au moins me dire où je suis! lui dis-je en le rejoignant.

-Bien sur. Vous êtes à Tokyo. me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci. lui dis-je en soupirant.

-Il y a plein d'aventures qui vous attendent dans cette ville. ajoute t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux et amusé.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en pensant que ce sans-abri est peut-être plus fou que moi. Je pars dans la même direction que lui. Il arrive au bout de la ruelle qui rejoint une grande rue. Je le cherche des yeux, mais il a disparu dans la foule. Je me force à penser à autre chose comme une cabine téléphonique afin d'appeler ma tante, mais je n'en vois aucune. Je pars à la recherche d'une cabine et après 10 minutes de marche je finis par en trouver une. Par chance, j'ai mémoriser le numéro de ma tante alors je vais pouvoir arrêter de me sentir comme Stitch ( Lilo&Stitch, le film de Disney ). Les gens parles une langue que je ne comprends pas, je ne connais pas cette ville et tous les noms de rue se confondent. Je me sens sur une planète de martiens. J'entre dans la cabine avec soulagement, mais j'avais oublier un petit détail. Je n'ai pas d'argent japonais. Je sors aussitôt de la cabine et je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'une solution. Je finis par m'approcher d'une fille de mon âge et je lui demande, dans un anglais de base, si je peux lui emprunter son cellulaire. Au début elle refuse, mais je lui explique ma situation au bord des larmes, en évitant de lui dire que je vois tout en dessin, et elle finit par me prêter son téléphone. Soulagée, je compose le numéro de ma tante. Au bout de 4 tonalités un homme répondit, je lui demande, en anglais, si ma tante est là et il me dit des trucs en japonais avant de raccrocher. Croyant m'être tromper je recompose le numéro, mais c'est le même homme qui répondit. Je raccroche avec un sentiment d'abandon et je remercie la jeune fille avant de m'éloigner pour ne pas qu'elle ne voie les larmes de désespoir sur mes joues. Je prends place sur un banc à côté d'un homme portant une mallette noire. Je suis perdue, ma tante m'a donnée le mauvais numéro..._Est-ce qu'elle m'a abandonnée? Je sais qu'elle ne me voulait pas chez elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça...Enfin je crois. _Je reste sur le banc et sans m'en être rendu compte la nuit tomba. Je reste là encore un moment avant de me lever. Je ne sais pas où aller, donc je prends une direction au hasard et je marche. Les heures passaient et ma fatigue grandissait. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un morceau de trottoir là où personne ne me piétinerait et je m'endors...


	3. Matsuda

Je ne sais pas où aller, donc je prends une direction au hasard et je marche. Les heures passaient et ma fatigue grandissait. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un morceau de trottoir là où personne ne me piétinerait et je m'endors...

Je me fais secouer comme une poupée de chiffon et j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Devant moi il y a un policier qui me dit quelque chose en japonais et en anglais je lui explique que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Alors, il me répète en anglais ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans la rue. Vous avez quel âge? Me demande t-il.  
-J'ai…20 ans. Mentis-je afin de ne pas avoir de problème.  
-Vous savez que vous pouvez allez dans un refuge si vous voulez dormir, ce n'est pas sécuritaire de dormir dehors. Me dit-il en se redressant.  
Assise par terre je lève les yeux pour le regarder en face et je fus figée par l'incompréhension. Ce policier. C'est…Matsuda! Je le regarde avec la mâchoire à terre et le jeune homme rougit devant ma réaction.  
-Vous êtes Matsuda? Matsuda Tôta? M'écriais-je avec surprise.  
-Com…Comment avez-vous su mon nom ? Je ne vous ai même pas montré ma plaque. Me dit-il étonné alors que je me lève.  
-Je suis devin. Lançais-je en souriant d'amusement.  
Matsuda rit pendant quelques secondes avant de me dire :  
-Bien. N'oublie pas, il y a des refuges partout. C'est dangereux de dormir dehors.  
-Euhhh. Attendez! M'écriais-je afin qu'il reste avec moi un peu plus longtemps.  
Il me regarde et m'encourage à lui dire ce qui ne va pas.  
-Je…je ne sais pas où sont vos refuges. Pouvez-vous m'emmener à l'un d'eux? Demandais-je sur le coup.  
-Bien sûr. Me dit-il en souriant avant de m'ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture banalisée.  
Je monte et il referme la portière avant d'aller s'installer sur le siège passager à côté du conducteur. Par contre, lui je ne le connais pas. Pendant le voyage, Matsuda me parle du refuge dans lequel il m'emmène. Douche, lit, repas…Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'essaie de discuter avec Matsuda, mais il est occupé par ce que son coéquipier lui dit en japonais. Je n'ai même pas le temps de parler avec lui qu'ils s'arrêtent devant le refuge.  
-On est arrivé! S'écria Matsuda en m'adressant un sourire énorme.  
-Est-ce que vous allez venir me voir une fois de temps en temps? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.  
Matsuda parut étonné et gêné, mais il me promit de venir me voir une fois de temps en temps. Soulagée d'avoir eu un contact normal avec quelqu'un que je connais, je sortis de la voiture et je fis des Bye-Bye de la main à la voiture qui s'éloignait. Puis l'évidence me saute à la figure. La vie en dessin, Matsuda…les deux ont un lien super évident! Je suis dans le monde de Death Note! D'un coup, je me mets à sauter sur place tellement j'étais excitée. On dirait que Dieu m'a donnée une seconde chance de vivre le bonheur. Je regarde le soleil en pensant à mon père qui me manque, mais maintenant je suis dans un autre monde. Un monde qui a besoin de mon aide. Je vais sauver ce monde et rendre mon père fier. Il était plus capable de supporter l'enquête sur laquelle il était. Un tueur en série. Ce tueur tuait exactement comme celui qui a tué ma mère, mais il n'y avait aucune signature dans le cas de ma mère. Pas le même tueur, mais mon père n'a pas pu supporter. Je souris comme une imbécile et j'entre dans le refuge. Tout le monde était gentil avec moi. Ils m'ont offert un lit dans une pièce géant où tout le monde dormaient, un repas complet dans la cafétéria, j'ai pu prendre une bonne douche et ils m'ont même prêter des vêtements de rechange. Je parle du sans-abri que j'ai rencontré aux autres, mais personne ne le connait. Il doit être dans un autre refuge. Je vais dans mon lit et j'ouvre mon sac à dos. Il y a mon IPod, mon HowToRead de Death Note, ma brosse à cheveux, ma brosse à dent, du dentifrice, mon DO et un cahier noir. Ce cahier n'est pas à moi. Je le prends et je regarde le titre du cahier. Une langue étrangère. Je l'ouvre, des pages blanches. Un cahier noir, une langue étrangère….un death note? Non. Pas parce que je suis dans le monde de Death Note que ça veut dire que tous les cahiers noirs avec des drôles de lettres sur la couverture sont des death note. Je referme le cahier et je ferme les yeux. Bon récapitulons. Je suis dans l'univers de Death Note, l'un de mes mangas favoris, je suis dans un refuge pour sans-abri grâce à Matsuda et ce dernier va venir me visiter. C'est fou. Tout cela est fou. Est-ce que ce sans-abri avait raison lorsqu'il a dit que j'étais folle? Folle ou non, je préfère vivre avec un but que de vivre avec ma tante dans un monde qui n'a plus rien à m'offrir. Je souris comme une idiote, mais je m'en fou totalement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Un vieillard du nom de Kato vient me voir avec un jeu d'échec. Kato sait que j'aime les échecs puisque je le lui ai dis lors du petit déjeuner tout à l'heure, c'est le seul avec qui j'ai pu avoir une conversation puisque tous les autres ne parlent pas anglais, en plus Il a beaucoup de culture et il a l'air de m'apprécier.  
-Une petite partie? Me propose t-il en me souriant.  
J'hoche la tête et nous commençons à jouer pour ne plus nous arrêter avant l'heure du dîner. Le cahier noir disparut alors de mes pensées vu ce qui allait se produire pendant le dîner. Dans la cafétéria, la télévision nous montre Lind L. Tailor. Je reste figée devant l'image et je me baisse les yeux seulement après la vraie déclaration de L. C'est là que je pris ma décision. Lorsque Matsuda viendra me voir, je ferais en sorte qu'il m'emmène voir L. Je sais tout ce qui va se passer alors il est dans ma responsabilité de l'aider à attraper Kira alias Yagami Light. Je retourne dans mon lit et Kato emmène de nouveau le jeu d'échec. Pendant les parties je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Matsuda. Est-ce qu'il va tenir sa promesse? S'il ne le fait pas, j'irais moi-même au poste de police et je demanderais à le voir et je lui forcerais à m'emmener à L. Peu importe comment je devrais m'y prendre. Dans ma tête les scénarios se bousculent les uns après les autres et ma concentration se fixaient uniquement là-dessus. Si bien que Kato dut me secouer légèrement pour me ramener sur terre.  
-C'est à ton tour de jouer. Me dit-il avec un sourire amical.  
J'observe le jeu et me rendit compte que Kato allait me battre si je ne faisais rien. Alors je bouge un fou pour éviter qu'il me mette en échec. La journée passe et la semaine passe. Ensuite, une autre semaine passe. Bref. 2 semaines aucune nouvelle sauf celle qu'on entend à la télévision. Les morts parmi les détenus augmentent beaucoup et selon mon HowToRead le 27 décembre les 12 enquêteurs du FBI vont mourir. Nous sommes le 20, donc dans une semaine. Je dois bouger. Je demande à l'une des personnes qui s'occupent du refuge si elle peut m'emmener au poste de police et elle accepte. Arrivée au poste, je demande à voir Matsuda en croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit là.  
-Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. Me dit le policier à la réception. Je soupire de soulagement et je réfléchis à la façon de lui dire que je ne suis pas folle et que je dis la vérité. Je tourne en rond et je finis par me dire que je devais lui dire tout simplement ce que je suis venu lui dire….il me prendra pour une folle, mais dès qu'il verra que j'avais raison il reviendra me voir et je pourrais aider L. Je m'arrête en entendant des pas et je vis Matsuda qui arrivait en me souriant d'un air désolé. 


End file.
